


Meditaciones a las dos de la mañana

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico duerme hace rato, pero Percy no puede dejar de mirarlo, casi como si temiera que se esfume al cerrar los ojos. Hace frío en Nueva York y la calefacción está rota, pero bajo las mantas y con el chico entre sus brazos se siente cálido, como si el verano hubiese llegado más temprano este año.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditaciones a las dos de la mañana

Nico duerme hace rato, pero Percy no puede dejar de mirarlo, casi como si temiera que se esfume al cerrar los ojos. Hace frío en Nueva York y la calefacción está rota, pero bajo las mantas y con el chico entre sus brazos se siente cálido, como si el verano hubiese llegado más temprano este año.

Aún parece mentira que estén acá juntos, _vivos_. Luego de todo lo que han sufrido, de todo lo que han pasado, de las muertes y las mentiras, de las heridas y las traiciones, de los gritos y las temores… aquí están, a pesar de todo, juntos en la misma vida y en la misma cama, un futuro incierto por delante, pero un futuro al fin y al cabo.

Por momentos teme que la tierra se abra y se trague a Nico o, peor aún, que el mismísimo Nico decida irse de su lado. La parte racional de él (la más chica, si ha de ser honesto) sabe que eso no va a pasar, que Nico lo ama y que está dispuesto a seguir luchando, pero Percy está acostumbrado a perder afectos, no a ganarlos. Sí, él es bueno ganando peleas. ¿Personas? No tanto.

Su círculo de amistades se reduce a Annabeth (a la cual casi pierde con todo esto), Rachel y Grover. Sí, se lleva bien con varios mestizos, pero si bien la mayoría le agradece su aporte en las batallas aún lo cuentran tonto o irritante. Es el gran héroe, pero también es un inadaptado social y eso es algo que posiblemente nunca cambie.

Y, sin embargo, aquí está Nico.

—Se supone que el que se pone paranoico a las dos de la mañana soy yo —murmura Nico, removiéndose un poco, para luego abrir un ojo y mirarlo —. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. Tonterías. Vuelve a dormir.

Nico le hace caso, no sin antes darle un beso que hace que el cuerpo de Percy se sienta tibio y su corazón contento.

Sí, aquí está Nico. Y aquí también está él. Por el momento, eso es todo lo que necesitan.


End file.
